


10 Shades of Womanhood

by retrohusbando



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrohusbando/pseuds/retrohusbando





	10 Shades of Womanhood

**Prologue**

This is a story about a 40 year old single woman who's bored of herself and has decided that she wants to have some fun. As time has passed, she got tired of being a stereotypical housewife who had to clean the house and cook food. She didn't want to be that kind of woman anymore, so she started browsing on dating sites to find a woman of her dreams. Little did she know, something magical was about to happen to her when she made this choice. Why? Another woman who goes by "Lust" is doing the same thing, except she wants a wife who can cook and clean for her. The 40 year old woman is named Carla Yeager who was killed off way too early in her own series, after being reduced to a housewife in it. So this is her chance to have a happy life with another woman and exploring more about her femininity and sexuality. For several years, Carla has always questioned if she was really into men or women, but as time passed she preferred woman because she wanted to be more loved and cherished by another woman. She has grown tired of being with men because they didn't make her happy and they only reduced her to gender roles. Carla believed that many men don't deserve women who constantly put up with them or even support them when they're at their lowest, while men give them nothing in return.

It's 8:50 in the morning, and Carla is just waking up. She's getting out of bed and she opens her blinds revealing the beautiful blue sky with birds chirping in the background. Everything else feels all relaxing and it's her day off from her job as a waitress at a iHop restaurant. While she's in her studio ghibli pajamas she bought a few months back, she opens up her cell phone and it has a lot of unread text messages sent from Lust. Feeling all happy and warm inside her fragile heart, Carla finally feels like she's going to be with the woman to marry and grow old with. One of the messages saying as follows with a few heart emoijs:

   Lust: Hey there, sweetie pie. I can't wait to meet you later this afternoon! I'm so glad we're finally going to meet, there's so much stuff I want to do with you when we do! So let me know when you're all ready and dressed up, okay? I love you.

Carla was really happy when she read that, and couldn't stop feeling that way. So this is what she replied to the message:

  Carla: Hey Lust! Yeah, I can't wait either! I'm so sprung from all of this! This is going to be so much fun, and it feels great after hefty days from my job. I really need this, so I'll be seeing you later. I love you too.

Carla got out of bed, went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower with her favorite songs playing inside it. She grabs a bar of soap and scrubs her body several times until she's finished. Her shower session is over then grabs a towel. She dries her hair with a hairdryer, makes breakfast for herself. She lives in an apartment but she doesn't live with anybody for the moment. As soon as she finished eating, she is ready to spend time with Lust thinking about what to do with her from then on. As Carla is leaving her apartment, Lust sent her another message. This is what it says:

Lust: So Carla, I've been thinking we can go to Los Angeles/Hollywood together. What do you say, are you down?

Carla didn't know what to feel, except she felt excited to say the least.

  Carla: Yeah, I like those cities. They're pretty fun to explore, and we can take pictures together too! So okay, I'm down!

So Lust is waiting for Carla to pick her up because her car is getting fixed due to it being pretty old and having outdated mechanics. As Carla picks her up, the two kiss and she starts her car. Lust suggested her to turn on her aux cord to play her favorite bands, she's into heavy metal/rock with a little mix of indie as well. So Carla decides to play several songs from a band called The Neighbourhood, then the two start to sing along. Carla's driving to Los Angeles first and the traffic is a little heavy since it's the middle of the summer and Lust is starting to lose her patience.

Lust: Man, what the hell is going on? The traffic's been going like this all afternoon, is it going to get worse because I'm getting a little pissed off now. I really hope this doesn't ruin our plans baby.

 Carla: No, we should be fine and traffic's starting to pick up now, which is great. So the reason why it's been this way is because there was a car accident, so it's no surprise really.

 Lust: Wow, you're right! Goodness, how can people be so stupid when it comes to driving? Some of them don't deserve their licenses.

As the two passed along the road, they see two cars flipped over a bridge and another car is completely destroyed. Luckily, the civilians aren't hurt. Traffic picks up and the two going along the freeway heading to the city. While Carla is driving, Lust starts to hold her hand and kisses her cheek. Carla blushes in complete awe and giggles while Lust keeps doing it.

Carla: Hey, someone's a little impatient. We can do what you want once we get there, I have to keep paying attention to the road. I don't want to get us killed.

Lust: Of course, baby. I just haven't done this in a while, I miss it doing it with you, you know?

Carla: Yeah of course, it was great the last time we had sex. I can't believe you went rough on me and I didn't expect that at all. You really are a monster in bed.

Lust: It's what I do in order to satisfy you and you didn't want me to stop going rough on you either. You're a really naughty woman.

Carla: Well, I remember having sex with my husband and he didn't make me orgasm one bit. He was weak and just couldn't do it. We divorced after that and I didn't want to speak to him again, and I never felt happier since.

Lust: Men can be so useless and weak with women, that's why they always want to be the top dog when it comes to women. They don't know how to appreciate a strong willed woman.

Carla: You're right, and as time passed I needed time to figure out my sexuality as well. Ever since I rented an apartment, I've become an exhibitionist before you came along. It really feels good being naked.

Lust: So do you still have your clothes with you or did you take them back?

Carla: Oh yes I still have them, but I was naked in public areas several times and never got arrested. It's my right to do what I want with my body.

Lust: Well that's great, I'm proud of you baby.

Carla: Thank you my love.

The two share a kiss again as the sun sets and they have arrived to Los Angeles to find a love hotel to stay in. They have been doing research and found out that the majority of love hotels aren't really expensive as they're made out to be. So they found one that's right for them called Omni Los Angeles Hotel. It's a four star hotel with 453 guest rooms and suites which are located for business and leisure travelers. Carla meets the service woman at the desk inside the lobby and asks how much does a two bedroom spot cost.

Carla: So the hotel is going to cost $25 per night, that's not bad at all.

Lust: Yeah, and did you see the lady blushing at us the entire time we were talking to her? It was like she couldn't hold back her smiling.

Carla: Yup. She was really sweet as well, and you can tell she was happy seeing us holding hands as we came inside the glorious hotel.

Lust: So now that we have a room with a single bed, we can also have some dinner if you'd like if you're hungry.

Carla: Hmm, not right now. But I want to have some dessert if you're cool with that.

Lust: Oh yes! Chocolate cake would be so good for my soul, especially when it's thick on the inside of it.

Carla: You're telling me, so let's get some shall we?

Lust: Of course, dear.

As the two walk to the bakery to order a chocolate cake, they noticed a young woman who's the same age as Carla passes by and winks at her. The young woman didn't want to be seen by Carla's girlfriend because she felt intimidated by her. Carla wanted to know the woman's name but didn't get the chance to ask her and Lust was hesitant to let her do it. Lust isn't the controlling type, she just doesn't want Carla to get all the attention from other women. As time reaches to sunset, the two travel back to their hotel room to discuss how they're going to have sex. Carla wanted to practice BDSM, since she finds it very interesting and Lust wanted to peg her. Lust isn't the submissive type but she'd definitely do whatever her girlfriend says. So Carla went out to buy a dominatrix outfit while Lust bought a black dildo since it matches her anyway. Carla changed into her outfit while Lust was standing right before her naked with her hands behind her back kneeling down.

Lust: Fucking hell!

The two climax again and Carla ejaculates on her butt spreading it all over, then she grabs Lust by the neck and kisses her. She kisses her neck and lower back, making the two wanting to have sex even more. So, she picks up Lust and throws her on their hotel bed. Carla wants to do the 69 position, and Lust agrees wholeheartedly. Lust brought another dildo since Carla is wearing her own. So the two are in opposite positions and proceed to suck each other out. The two feel tired from having rough sex so they decided to call it a day, take a shower, and eat. 

 

 


End file.
